Chewing gum is currently available to consumers in a variety of different formats. These include stick gum, slab gum, pellet gum, extruded gum, and others. In recent years, packaging for gum has undergone various changes. A variety of types of gum packaging, including certain types of packaging used predominantly for one or the other of the gum formats, are available to consumers.
Slabs of gum have often been sold in foil packages. Originally, these slabs were arranged in a package in a side-to-side manner, perhaps including five to seven slabs per package. More recently, these slabs have been arranged within the foil packages in a face-to-face manner, allowing 15-20 slabs to be contained in a convenient package. Slabs are also offered in packages where the slabs lay side-by-side in a compartment formed by the packaging, where a cover moves between a closed and open position to permit dispensing. Such packaging typically has broad front and back panels on which product information can be placed. These panels are typically joined with additional panels at right angles to form the package. The joining of the panels form edges unpleasant to the touch and make the package difficult to insert and remove from pockets and hand bags.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a package which is pleasure to the touch and is easy to insert and remove from pockets, hand bags, and the like.